


We Both Have Responsibilities

by Renee86



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee86/pseuds/Renee86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night on the sandbags after Baltar's Groundbreaking ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Have Responsibilities

My take on New Caprican sandbag fun, because I never bought that they didn't sleep together. I swear she was throwing signals so much that there's no way he didn't notice. Who practically lays on a man but doesn't want to sleep with them. C'mon Moore! PS I don't own space parents, just wanted them to have the fun they deserved on New Caprica because hey everyone else was doing it! 

Music and laughing rang out within the tiny encampments on this new mud ball that the Colonials called their new home, their New Caprica. The haze of Chief's specially made rotgut and Laura's New Caprican chronic had finally started wearing off. His equally baked companion had been laying on his chest, a leg thrown over his hip. He could tell that she was hinting at more, the signals she was throwing were so apparent a blind man could see them. He had known since she almost died how he had felt about her, but he always held back. He was the Admiral; she was his Commander in Chief however now things were different. This wasn't a meeting on Colonial One this was a party and they had both gotten three sheets to the wind and she was no longer President. In his introspection he hadn't realized Laura was sitting up unknotting the front of the sweater covering her tank top. Without a word she grabbed Bill's hand pressing it to her left breast.

"L…Laura"

"I know how you feel about me Bill; I can see it. I've known it for a long time. And we have always both had responsibilities. But for once, we don't."

"We, should…"

"Make love to me Bill", she says bending over to brush her lips against his.

With a grunt he pulls Laura on top of him running his hands underneath her light green tank top. Now straddling him as he strokes her creamy skin she proceeds to gently rock herself against his now growing hard on. Pulling his hands out from underneath the now offending garment his strips her of the top throwing it off to the side. He blinks as he sees her illuminated and nude from the waist up in the pale moonlight. Her hair tumbling down her back in wild tendrils, he can barely form words.

"Gods you're beautiful"

Slowly with a happy smile she begins unbuttoning his uniform coat, as he gently mimics her previous movements against her groin. With a gasp he bucks her off, she lands off his side as he finishes what she started then proceeding to unfasten his trousers. Biting her lower lip, she watches him remove his clothes as she gives him a show by massaging her breasts. However, it's cut short by his realization that he should have removed his boots first. With a sigh he clumsily shucks them off dismayed that he has to take his eyes off the goddess lying on the sandbags in front of him. Upon completing his "mission" he is greeted by the site of Laura Roslin having shed her skit running a finger through her folds with a soft moan. Laying down beside her he stills her hand slowly removing it from between her legs before replacing it with two of his. There was slight resistance but with a few swipes against her swollen clit and he glides in a hiss escaping his mouth.

Fireworks explode in the night skies as the couple lay oblivious to their surroundings focusing solely on each other. As Bill deepens the thrust of his fingers, Laura pulls her leg higher up his side to increase the pleasure she was feeling. The panting sounds she was making was turning to whimpers he could tell she was getting close.

"Gods…Bill…don't…s…stop"

However, he didn't listen removing his fingers he had another idea, hastily pushing her to get on all fours he rose up behind her. Taking his achingly hard cock in hand he runs it through her warm, wet folds before easing in. He felt like he had finally came home, slowly sliding almost to the head out before easing back in. Gripping her hips, he began thrusting slowly eliciting a moan from Laura. The moment is shattered when they hear the soft giggling of a woman, who is talking to a man. "Looks like these sandbags are taken" can be heard as the woman and her companion retreat. Laura is not deterred by this as she brings herself back against the man behind her. Taking her cue, he resumes thrusting the sounds of intruders having softened him somewhat inside of her. The sound of soft sighing and him moving through her increasingly wet core permeated the small oasis they had made for themselves. Attempting to not separate from her he pulls her up from her position to bring her back flush against him, slowly sliding in and out of her while now stroking her clit. Turning her face towards his, he locks lips with her to swallow her moan as he increases his ministrations.

"Bill…"

"So tight….so wet"

"Oh…. Gods….oh"….

"That's it come for me, let go"

Feeling the wetness increase as she begins to stiffen against him, he thrusts harder into her as best he can the position making the angle more difficult. Tightening the grip, he had on her side he spills inside of her as he comes. Both staying connected as they come down from their orgasms their breathing going back to normal. Bringing her hand up she threads it through his hair as they kiss deeply, their tongues dueling. As the stars twinkle down on them, they hope that maybe now they can live without all their responsibilities in peace together.


End file.
